This invention relates to a putty plate and particularly to a putty plate for use with a faucet plumbing facility of the type typically located in a kitchen, bathroom or lavatory.
Faucet plumbing facilities are available in a variety of styles and types. For example, the facility may include an underbody which comprises a pair of spaced end bodies, a center body located between the end bodies and a pair of copper tubes which link the end bodies to the center body. Water is supplied through inlet lines and supplied through the end bodies, the copper tubes, the center body and to a spout, or spout tube within a spout shell, which is connected to the center body.
The underbody can be assembled directly with a countertop as a part of a faucet unit or it may be assembled with a faucet base such as, for example, the base of a one handle or two handle faucet having a faucet housing which defines the base and spout as an integral unit. In any event, a putty plate is assembled with the underbody or the faucet base and provides a lightweight element which is designed to retain a deposit of putty as the plate is placed on a counter when assembling the associated underbody or faucet housing on the counter. As the associated underbody or faucet housing is drawn to the counter, some of the putty will ooze into the seam formed between the putty plate and the counter. The seam is thereby filled with the putty and prevents moisture from seeping or otherwise getting under the putty plate from outside the faucet unit during normal use thereof.
Typically, putty plates are extremely thin, very light and provide no bulk in support of the plumbing elements with which the plates are assembled and mainly provide a carrier for the putty as described above.
While the underbody elements are typically made from metal, the nature of their assembly, the ultimate underbody structure and the manner in which the elements are joined makes the assembly susceptible to being twisted or bent if not properly handled. Thus, there is a need for a strengthening structure to maintain the underbody in its desired and required configuration from the time of its manufacture to the time of its assembly, and thereafter, with a counter as noted above.
In addition, strengthening structure should be used with respect to an underbody in its assembly with a faucet housing prior to assembling the associated faucet unit with a counter.